Verity
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: She prided herself on her ability to remain calm in chaotic situations, able to place a composed mask over her true fears. She couldn’t hide behind her masks now. My tag for the season finale... I know, I'm just adding to the other thousand. pls R&R B


Verity: **Ver - i - ty** 1. The state or quality of being true; accordance with fact or reality

**Hey there all. I know what you are all thinking.... ANOTHER finale based fic. But I just couldn't resist. I mean SERIOUSLY.... "Who are you?" what the hell is that all about??? They had better resolve that quickly next season...**

** Yes I know there is another fic out there called Verity. But it really just seemed to fit so well. I went looking for a name (I love synonyms on )and found this one and it just clicked. So I hope it is ok that I used it. And I hope you enjoy this fic.** **I have a few ideas that I might get done. But exams are coming up (as is the reason I havent posted a new chap for my multi-chap Bones fic... Sorry). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Verity-**

His words had done it. Those three words.... "Who are you?"

She had prided herself for years on her compartmentalising abilities, to be able to handle many things that she came across with a calm rationality. Never, though, had she come across a situation where three words could illogically and metaphorically 'crush' her. His eyes were unfocused as hers filled with tears, but he watched her none-the-less, confusion clear on his face. She also prided herself on her ability to remain calm in chaotic situations, able to place a composed mask over her true fears. She couldn't hide behind her masks now.

The anthropologist didn't know this sensation, this sudden feeling of loss and wordlessness. Her partner's eyes were the same warm brown that had looked at her nearly every day for the last five years, the same eyes that she had looked into in return. They were now looking at her stiff body, her face a frozen look of fear and terror.

"Ma'm?" he asked softly, causing her to shake her head, a sob catching in her throat again as she moved a hand to involuntarily stroke his cheek. So this is what it felt like, she thought for the tiniest of seconds, the only part of her mind that was working. This is what it felt like to have your heart pulled out and torn to pieces.

"Booth." She whispered, not knowing what else to say. "Booth." His hand come up to brush the back of hers, frown lines forming on his forehead.

"Yes, I'm Booth. My name is Seeley Booth. I apologise ma'm, but you are-" his words stopped as a strangled sob escaped between her lips, her fingers suddenly cupping his cheek tighter. He couldn't have forgotten her. They were partners. A another tiny part of her mind knew that there had been a chance for this occurring, the chance that after his operation, he would not remember some things. Yet not for one second had she even considered the fact that one of the things he might have forgotten was her.

"It's me Booth. It's Temperance-" she knew she was speaking, but she didn't recognise the sound of her own voice. The voice she could hear was broken, strangled, and filled with utter desperation. She bent over him slightly, desperately trying to make him see her more clearly, meeting his eyes as she spoke again. "It's Bones, Booth. I'm your Bones." He struggled to understand as a memory flashed in his mind. This same woman, Temperance or was it Bones, he closed his eyes with a groan, his head was aching.

─_This woman, dancing with him in a spacious room, eyes alight with the discovery of something new and untamed... The same woman, yet now her hands were bound above her head, and he remembered pain, his shoulder had been aching but he had pulled her down─_

Another memory:

─_His hands were digging through the gravel, searching desperately and then… then finally finding her hand. Pulling with all his strength until she was there next to him, exhausted but mirroring his own smile─_

Other memories followed the first ones smoothly:

─A_ gorgeous red dress – skin tight – only for him to see─_

─_Mistletoe above their heads – something to do with someone… Caroline was feeling puckish… Yes – and then her lips against his, finally tasting her for the fist time─_

─_And then more recently, her face from inside the helicopter, desperate, calling for him… Her story: a hot dish in her hands – slippery soap caused it to slip through her small fingers…a baby – her baby – she had asked if he would father her child─_

These memories flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds, his head was aching, and there was someone beside him…

"Booth?" a voice called; a voice he didn't recognise. His eyes opened and he found that he was face to face with his partner, her clear blue eyes filled with despair.

"Bones?" he asked, realising suddenly that it was her that had spoken. "What's wrong? Did the surgery go alright? Am I cured?" he added a charming yet sleepy grin to his last question. Relief was like a tidal wave and it knocked her back, causing her to fall into the bedside chair, a hand pressed to her mouth muffling another choked sob. "Bones?!" he exclaimed weakly, working out what he could move, but watching as her body trembled.

With her eyes clenched tight, his voice speaking her name was like the pain relief to a gunshot wound, and she couldn't help but falling back as he blinked into consciousness.

"Don't make me get up Bones," he groaned weakly, trying to roll over. "My head hurts too much, and I just had the strangest dream." He stretched out his hand and brushed his fingers against her wrist. Her shaking hands catching his and she pressed it to her cheek before leaning forward once more to press her face into his pillow beside his, his hand now tangling into her hair. A sudden flash of memories from his dream came back and he remembered with just a little too much clarity the feel of his partner pressed against him, her lips pulling at his own.

Turning her face so that her lips were now pressed against his ear, she slipped a hand up over his chest to grip his gown, holding on to him. He tried to turn his head to face her, but it was far too painful.

"Don't ever forget me." She whispered hoarsely, fingers moving from his chest to wrest against his neck, feeling the strong pulse beneath the skin. "Don't you ever, ever forget me again." Moving carefully and throwing rationality out the window, the anthropologist lifted herself to lay beside her partner, not understanding her sudden need to be closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" he answered just as hoarsely, though not because he was thirsty. Moving slowly, he brought his free arm and took the hand that was still resting against his neck, twining her fingers through his. "I could never forget my Bones." Her voice was thick with tears when she spoke again, but she sound more normal, more like the woman he loved.

"What took you so long to wake up?" she asked, knowing that there was absolutely no way he would be able to answer such a question. The doctor had told her that his body had reacted poorly to his anaesthetic, causing him to slip into a coma while he tried to heal. He thought about her question, remembering the last moments of his dream as his eyes stared up to the ceiling.

The agent could remember faintly the extreme happiness and love he had felt as his partner had moved to sit in his lap, her hand grasping his to pull it to her flat belly, telling him that she was pregnant. He smiled to himself and squeezed his partner's hand tighter.

"I was having a good dream Bones." He murmured, breathing in her beautiful smell as she relaxed into him. "Sometimes it's hard to leave a good dream." She was silent for a moment, contemplating his words, before she leant up on one elbow, just like she had in the beginning of his dream. Her eyes were crystalline as she looked down at him, the pureness in her gaze touching him in a way that caused his heart to race.

"Well I'm glad you woke up." She murmured in return, watching in surprise, though not pulling away, as his fingers suddenly pulled her hand up to his mouth to brush his lips across her knuckles. His eyes never left hers as Goosebumps moved up her arm, her own eyes wide with a sudden realisation.

"I'm glad I did too Bones." He murmured, sighing tiredly as his eyes began to close in sleep. "I'm glad I did too."

* * *

**Ok. well... what did you all think. Just go on and press that button... tell me if you like it. I'm not sure if him remembering could actually happen this way. Sure, I'm doing nursing uni, but I rarely (if ever) look into the brain. So I apologise if this is not how it would happen. I also apologise for those that did not enjoy this fic. **

**I love reviews and will take critisism as long as its CONSTRUCTIVE! (Acegrace... I know its almost 2 in the morning... But my classes have all finished! and I just had to put this up. Please forgive me)**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know...**

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
